The Broken
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: God wanted his children to realize they had the power of free will and for most, he won't have to intervene. However, Michael and Lucifer are just to thick-skulled to realize this and their father soon realizes he must do something if either son is ever to be happy. Set after the almost apocalypse. God!Chuck (Michael/Lucifer)
1. Broken Mind

** AN: Don't worry, still working on the Superwholock story but I did want to hurry up and get this first chapter up before I forgot the idea. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Though some may never believe it, God was a lot like John Winchester. He had made some bad, terrible mistakes but he tried. God really did try in making his kids happy. But he had made them to perfect, especially his first, Michael, and it was this perfection that made them imperfect.

It was one of the reasons that God was so proud of his human creations. They had faults, yes, but it was because of these faults that they understood that you need to cherish the good all the more. Lucifer was the one to rebel, and the fact that he wanted to do his own thing made God happy. The fact that Lucifer wanted to kill all humans did not however.

The Morningstar was the first to learn, really learn, human emotions but they were all the wrong ones. Lucifer learned anger, pain, hatred, fear, jealousy, and torment and it pained God to see his son like this.

But he thought that he would learn his lesson, if he was locked up. He thought that he'd realize that he was wrong but that didn't happen. Instead things became more hectic, more dangerous, up in Heaven.

The angels, his original sons and daughters, began fighting arguing. Eventually it became to much for Gabriel and he was the first to leave. At different times, others left as well, Anna being one of them. God tried to stop this but even an entity like he cannot always take hold of his children.

In all honesty, he went insane. Though some might not believe that God has a mental state, he does and his broke down. He trapped himself, his true self, inside a body, one that looked human and acted human but didn't die.

It was at this point that God disappeared and a seemingly very unmemorable human named Chuck came into being.

Joshua, the only one to know of this, kept him safe. It wasn't until a few months before the apocalypse was supposed to happen that he remembered. God remembered every bit that had happened and as he once again looked on the world, the universe, that he created, there seemed to be all the more destruction going on.

But there were some things that he was proud of, like Castiel. In all honestly, Chuck would never have thought he'd be his first son to really go his own way after Gabriel and Anna but he had. God was proud that some of his daughters and sons were working towards good, just causes, but many had become corrupt in his absence.

Chuck also found Michael to be exactly the same and Lucifer bent on killing all the humans and demons. He immediately regretted putting him in the Cage.

Still, despite this he didn't intervene in the apocalypse. A small part of him said that it would work out for the better, that all would okay. Granted, it was this conscience that had also told him to put Lucifer in the Cage but after his long sleep it was different. He was different.

When the apocalypse was averted, and he applauded the Winchesters and Cas on that, he still waited. Chuck had figured that Cas, after he brought him back, would go back to Heaven. What he didn't expect was him trying to take control of it. He understood what a rebellion meant, more bloodshed.

But maybe that was for the best. It simply seemed that to so many of the angels, despite all that had happened, couldn't understand the meaning of free will. God wanted to stop it before it even began, but he knew that if he did, all the angels would revert back to obedient little soldiers and that wasn't what he wanted.

However, there were two angels that he felt he really did need to help now. They were probably the thickest skulled out of all his children and Chuck could tell that if he didn't do something they'd probably stay down there, fighting for eternity.

Before he did that though, he went to Adam, without making himself known to Lucifer and Michael.

"Who are you?" asked Adam, frightened and scared.

God looked at the young man who despite everything still stood tall, and said, "I'm Chuck."

Adam frowned as he questioned, "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take you to Heaven."

Adam's eyes went wide as he took a step back and said, "You're an angel! Don't come near me. I don't trust you-I don't trust anyone anymore!"

"I'm not an angel," Chuck replied simply, not put off at all. "Believe me; I just want to help you."

Before Adam could argue with him, Chuck pressed his fingers against his forehead and suddenly, his soul dissolved, disappearing from the Cage. God could already feel Michael and Lucifer focus on the spot where Adam had disappeared so he took this opportunity to reveal himself to both of them.

Michael looked like he was getting ready to attack Chuck when he stopped, realizing just in time who he was.

"Dad?" he said, the disbelief clear in his voice. It was obvious he didn't know whether to get on the ground and bow to him, cry with relief, or cower in fear.

Lucifer's shocked face quickly turned to anger and hatred at this realization_. How dare he come down here now! _thought Lucifer. _After all this time, how dare he show himself now!_

These thoughts became words as Lucifer yelled out, "How dare you even stand in front of me! What do you think you're doing here? Do you know how long I've waited just to see you? To ask for your forgiveness? Because you may have been gone for a millennium to the rest of the angels but I was stuck here for over five! And you just waltz in like nothing ever happened!"

Lucifer grabbed Chuck's shirt, picking his small form up easily. Michael made to stop him but Chuck shook his head, telling Michael to stay where he was. The angel did and God couldn't help but think_, Please just think for yourself. Just once in your life please!_

But God didn't say that. Instead he addressed Lucifer. "I understand that I did you wrong Lucifer. I do."

"And you think an apology is going to make everything all better?" spat Lucifer.

"No. You were never happy with simple answers and simple endings. You always had to question everything," Chuck replied with a small chuckle. Lucifer responded with this laugh by shaking him.

"Stop laughing! Why would you laugh at my _fault_? That's why you put me down here in the first place! Because I wasn't a perfect little angel anymore. Because I didn't do what you wanted me to do anymore!"

God sighed in response, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "I didn't put you down here for that. I would've thought by creating humans that you'd realize I thought very highly of people's faults."

"But what about me!" cried out Michael, finally getting the courage to back talk his dad. Lucifer dropped Chuck as Michael continued. "I did everything you asked and I still ended up down here! What did I do wrong? Please just tell me!"

Chuck opened his mouth to reply but then stopped himself. No, Michael, or Lucifer for that matter, wouldn't learn anything if God simply told them. They needed to learn on their own but he had tried that last time and the world had nearly been destroyed.

Yes, this time Chuck would need a different approach. "Come with me," he said, not that they had any other choice.

The father and his two sons then vanished in a flash of white light as the Cage became empty once again.


	2. Failed Attempt

Michael and Lucifer looked around widely as they tried to figure out where they were. The surrounding was unfamiliar, some type of modern day house. It appeared that someone lived here from the vase full of flowers on the table and the open newspaper on the counter. A glass of water, unfinished, was sitting on the edge of the counter by a stove that looked still hot.

Michael was still noticing these things when he suddenly felt . . . different. Something inside him was missing now. Something that should've been there wasn't.

Then it finally came to him. His grace. Michael's grace was gone and . . . and this body he was in. It wasn't a vessel. When in a vessel, it felt like he was constricting himself, his true self but he fit in this and there wasn't the feeling of another mind as well. Finally it came to him.

"I'm—"

"Were human!" screamed Lucifer as he looked around for God. However, Chuck was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell are you? Come on and show yourself!"

"Hia." Both Michael and Lucifer jumped, spinning around as Chuck once again appeared behind them. "Sorry about all this but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"What do you mean anything else to do?" asked Michael. "Why are we here and why are we human?"

"Because hopefully you'll finally realize what I wanted you all to learn this entire time," replied Chuck with a sigh. "Good luck."

And then he was gone. Lucifer spun around; trying to figure out where he could've gone to but it was no use. "Dammit!" he yelled out as his knuckles (his own knuckles) gripped the table, turning white.

"Lucifer it'll . . . it'll be alright—"

"Oh hell, you still have faith in father? After all he's done you still believe in him? You're pathetic Michael, you know that? Completely worthless."

Michael grabbed the collar of Lucifer's shirt pressing him up against the table, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Worthless? I have led Heaven for hundreds of years while you've coward inside that Cage of yours! You betrayed me, everyone, and you deserved every bit of punishment that you got!"

Lucifer nocked his brother's hand away, not alarmed by his sudden outburst at all. "Would you say those same words if it had been you that had fallen? Because if you had fallen, I would've fell with you. I wouldn't abandon my brother," he replied simply, his voice cold.

"There's no point in asking that question because I never would've fallen. Unlike some, I listen to father's orders," growled Michael.

"Oh really? If that's so then why are we here? Hmm?"

"He said to learn a lesson—"

"Yes but what lesson Michael! See, you never ask the big question, why, especially when it's most important," growled Lucifer. "Just stop thinking like a soldier and start thinking like an individual."

"I'd rather act like a soldier if being an individual only gets me pushed into the Cage," Michael shot back.

This time, it seemed his words had more of an effect on Lucifer. The Devil, well former devil, now turned away walking out of the room. Michael watched him leave, a small part of him wishing he hadn't said what he had but he didn't apologize either.

Michael began to walk around, feeling out this new body. It was strange, having one of your own and not using someone else's. He clenched and unclenched his hands several times, rolling his wrists and neck. He had no idea how long he'd be stuck like this so he might as well get comfy.

As he walked around the house, looking around the space, he found that the absence of his grace wasn't as distressing as he had first thought. Michael could feel the lack of his grace but that space was filled with something else instead. He just wasn't sure what exactly.

Walking around the house, Michael found different papers that said it was his and Lucifer's house, despite the fact neither of them had ever actually bought it. Their last name was Grace, something that God had probably thought amusing or fitting. Michael didn't remember his dad having a sense of humor.

Though the house looked lived in, there weren't any mementos on the wall. No pictures hanging up or collections of CDs in a corner. It was almost like the house was waiting for their presence to fill it with memories and emotions.

While Michael looked around, Lucifer had walked out back. In all honesty, he wanted to simply walk out of the house and never come back but he wouldn't know what to do. He was human now, vulnerable. It made him sick to his stomach and disgusted with himself now that he was one of the very cockroaches he had thought to crush.

Lucifer looked at the trees, there were three in the backyard, and their leafless branches reached towards the sky. He shivered slightly and for the first time in his human body, felt cold.

Looking down at himself, he saw he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans along with shoes. It was extremely bland and the shirt itched which didn't improve Lucifer's mood at all. Though he didn't want to, he eventually turned around and walked back inside the house as Michael walked into the back room.

Lucifer took one look at his brother and then quickly turned away. Michael looked like he wanted to say something but his younger brother didn't allow him as he left. Lucifer rubbed his arms, trying to get warm, when he saw a small device on the wall. From what he remembered of Sam's and Nick's memories, it was called a thermostat and was used to keep a place warm or cool.

He fiddled with it for a few minutes when Michael suddenly walked up next to him. "I think you press this to make it warmer," he said as he held what looked like an instruction manual.

Lucifer just glared at him, not saying thank you once.

The elder sighed as he said, "We are going to be stuck like this for a while it would seem so we might as well be polite to one another."

Lucifer simply crossed his arms in response and went into another room, one of the two bedrooms. As much as he wanted to, Michael didn't follow him, deciding that it was for the best if he left Lucifer alone for a little bit.

That night, both slept in the separate rooms not even sure if they would be able to fall asleep. Nevertheless, the brothers were surprised to find that when they opened their eyes it was suddenly morning and that they both felt better. Lucifer still acted as grouchy as possible though.

Early that morning, at about eight, Michael noticed a pain in his stomach. At first, he couldn't figure out what it was. It must've been something that only affected humans because Michael had never felt like this before.

Then almost as if in answer to his thoughts, when he walked into the kitchen he found an envelope that hadn't been there, lying on the table. Carefully picking it up, he saw that on the front it said Chuck.

Just as he read this name, it suddenly faded away, like some invisible hand was erasing it, and then it said Dad. Michael frowned, figuring that it was from his father but he couldn't come up with a reason why he would've put Chuck.

Nevertheless, he opened it and found a letter, money, and directions to a food store. The letter said:

_What you're feeling right now is hunger. Here's some cash and you can get more from your bank accounts (the information for those are in the filing cabinet in your office). I'd get something for Lucifer as well. He's probably hungry but I know it's doubtful he'll say anything._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Those words, _Love Dad_, made Michael frown. He had known his father loved him and his brothers and sisters but he had never actually said it now that he thought back. Why had he never said that word? And why now did he finally choose to speak? It was odd but for now, Michael ignored it, looking at the directions for the food store.

As he looked at it, the knowledge of all those roads and streets was suddenly pushed into his head, along with the expertise to drive a car (which there suddenly was one out front). Michael growled as a headache suddenly began and as he looked back down at the letter, he saw a few more words were now added.

_Walking would take to long so now you know how to drive a car. Don't worry, it's not that hard and sorry about the headache._

Michael sighed, wishing that his father would just show himself and explain everything that was going on but he knew that wouldn't happen. Instead he went into Lucifer's room. He was still lying down in bed, mouth in what looked like it would be a permanent frown.

"I'm going to go out for a bit," said Michael. When there wasn't a response from Lucifer he added, "I'll get something for you to eat too."

"I'm not hungry."

_Yes, just like you weren't cold either_, Michael thought but he didn't speak the words. There wasn't any point in getting into another fight.

So he left and got into the simple car in front of the house. Even though all the information for driving was in his head now and it appeared that he had the muscle memory to go with it, he was still a bit afraid. Nevertheless, he drove perfectly and was able to get to the food market within a reasonable amount of time.

He watched the people and the process by which they got their food. Michael probably looked a bit weird, walking around but not picking anything up. However, after about ten minutes he was able to figure out what to get and grabbed bread, oranges, apples, and a package of chicken (he'd figure out how to cook later).

Then, after a small misunderstanding at the register, Michael was on his way home once more. He just hoped that Lucifer hadn't gotten himself into trouble.

He walked into the silent house and put the bag on the counter. "Lucifer, I'm back!" he called out, even though he knew his brother wouldn't answer.

Still, Michael decided to go to his brother's bedroom and at least try to get him to eat something. However, the bedroom was empty. Frowning, Michael looked around and then suddenly heard the faint sound of running water. Following it, he came to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Lucifer?" he asked.

There was a sinking feeling that was slowly growing in his stomach. Why the hell would Lucifer take a shower? He had imagined that he would've ended up not moving for the entire day or try doing something to get on Michael's nerves.

"Come on Lucifer, open up," he tried again, hitting the door with his fist but there was still nothing.

He shouldn't be worrying this much. He shouldn't even care but Michael did and when Lucifer didn't answer still, he threw himself against the door. He had to do it at least three times before it finally fell open.

There was so much red.

That was the first thing that he noticed. The bathtub with filled to the brim, the red water slowly dribbling over the sides. Lucifer's still body sat in it, his arms floating. There was a bloody razor on the ground as well.

Michael didn't know what to do. What could he—

And then it was all there again, in his head. He rushed forward, pulling his brother out of the water and grabbing a towel to wrap around his brother's slit wrist. He grabbed the phone (he didn't even notice it hadn't been there a moment before) and dialed 911.

The rest was a blur as Michael ran on autopilot. He went rode behind the ambulance and when he arrived at the hospital, after filling out all the necessary information, he paced back and forth. If he went by what he had said yesterday then he shouldn't even be worried. However, he was because he did care about his brother. Michael cared and he couldn't lose him.

* * *

God watched all this with a heavy heart. Though Michael of course didn't know it, Lucifer wouldn't die. He hadn't lost enough blood yet and even if he had come close Chuck would've kept him from dying.

Nevertheless, all he wanted to do was rush down there and say he was sorry but then this plan would come crashing down.

Lucifer needed to realizes that there were still people who cared about him and Michael needed to finally forgive him. Chuck knew that Michael had already forgiven Lucifer, but not verbally so he might as well have not forgiven him at all.

God watched his two oldest sons and hoped that they would come to realize this.


	3. You Lie

Finally, a doctor came up to Michael, putting a hand on his shoulder when he didn't seem to notice him at first. "Excuse me but you're Michael Grace correct?"

Despite the fact that he was right in front of him, it still took Michael a moment to finally realize that he was the one being talked to. "Um . . . yes . . . yes of course! Is he all right? Is he awake? What—"

"He'll be alright," the doctor interrupted with a sigh, obviously use to this kind of behavior. "It's lucky you found him when you did but no, he didn't lose to much blood. The water just probably made it look that way. He is awake now but before you see him I need to ask if he's ever had any suicidal tendencies. There aren't any in his records but I need to ask still."

For a moment, Michael was a bit confused about how they could have records but he quickly shook his head and instead replied, "No, not at all."

The doctor looked at him for a few moments and then nodded. "Seeing as this is his first episode, I'll trust that he won't need a psychiatrist. Nevertheless, if this happens again, I do believe he'll need to go to one. If you'd like to look at the list, I'd still suggest that he see a psychiatrist though."

Michael quickly shook his head in response. "No, I think that would . . . only irritate him more," he finally got out. "Can I see him now?"

The man sighed and nodded, saying, "Follow me."

Michael did so and couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over him as he saw Lucifer. However, his brother immediately glared and looked away. Michael ignored this though and was right by his side as he said, "Why would you do that? Why would you do that to me?"

Lucifer glanced at him and then suddenly a smirk came on his face. "Oh, do you care now Michael? How _cute_," he muttered.

Michael at first backed down but he then leant forward, hands clenched. "Of course I care about you. I have always cared about you!"

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it," growled Lucifer as he looked behind him. Upon seeing that the doctor had left, that he wasn't there anymore, he grabbed Michael's collar, pulling him forward.

"You want to know why I did it?" he asked. "Because I like seeing you in pain. Because I like seeing you squirm and hold back tears. It's funny when you actually seem like a brother and not some stupid soldier."

Hot tears came to Michael's eyes even though he tried to prevent them. "I really hate you sometimes. Why do you have to be so cruel?"

"Because you made me that way."

Lucifer let go and looked away, a smug expression on his face. For a moment, Michael just stood there and then, as swiftly as possible, walked out the door. He wiped the tears from his face, taking a deep breath when he heard a voice call his name from behind.

It was the doctor from before and he said, "Excuse me but I just wanted to inform you that we will be keeping—are you alright?"

"Yes I'm . . . yeah I'm fine. What was that you were saying?" asked Michael as he rubbed his eyes once more.

"Just that we will be keeping your brother for over the night observation just in case. He should be okay to come home tomorrow."

"Alright, is there any other paper work I need to fill out?"

"No. If you want to see your brother again our visiting—"

"I'll see him tomorrow. Thank you again sir," Michael said stiffly and then turned, leaving the hospital.

For a moment, when he got into his car, all he could do was sit and cry. His shoulders shook and his lungs clenched as the lack of air left him breathless. He had never been breathless before. He had never needed to breathe.

"What could you possibly want me to learn?" cried out Michael between shaky breaths. "That Lucifer is beyond any form of help because that is all I'm getting right now. I'm sure you heard him. He was willing to kill himself just because it would cause me pain!"

But there wasn't an answer. Michael wanted an answer, he needed someone to consul him right now but his dad didn't come and there wasn't anyone else. After one last shuttering breath, he started up the car and headed home. He didn't do too much except learn how to operate a computer and cut an apple.

Besides that he lay in his bed when Michael suddenly remembered the blood in his bathroom. He'd have to clean it up but he really wasn't in the mood. Nevertheless, he got up and went to the bathroom. He had thankfully turned off the water before leaving to go to the hospital but the tub was still full.

Trying to calm himself, Michael rolled up his sleeve and bent down, into the water, searching for the plug. Eventually he found it and the water slowly began to drain out. When it was almost all gone, he ran the water again to wash the blood off his arm. After that, he cleaned the floor.

Then he got back into his bed.

Michael had never felt this broken, this week, vulnerable, or open for that matter. He wondered if this was what it was like to feel human. If so, then he wanted to be an angel once more as quickly as possible.

* * *

God sat in the bar, the cold beer pressed up against his head to try to subside his headache. Now that he knew who he was, he found that alcohol didn't work quite like it used to. If he really wanted to, Chuck could've just blocked out Lucifer and Michael but he didn't because he still wanted to keep an eye on them.

Nevertheless, their screaming at each other, and later Michael's crying, was giving him quite the headache.

He wasn't going to abandon this project. Besides, whether they knew it or not, Michael had made some progress. Granted, God didn't want his son to learn the only human emotions of sadness and hurt but it was something.

Now, if only Lucifer would be a bit more politer and not so suicidal and then maybe they'd start getting somewhere.

Chuck gestured for another beer.

"Sir, this is your sixth one. Do you plan on driving home?" asked the bartender.

Chuck's glare was answer enough and the bartender scurried off to go get God another beer.

* * *

The next day, before Michael got Lucifer, he went shopping again. He did a bit of research on what to buy and got enough food for what he figured would last a week. He then went and got Lucifer, just having to sign a few more papers.

Lucifer didn't talk the whole process, arms crossed and a pouting look on his face. When he got into the car though, he did ask, "When did you learn how to drive?"

"Yesterday," muttered Michael, deciding not to elaborate. He was still angry about yesterday and if Lucifer wasn't going to be easy then Michael wasn't going to be easy either.

The moment they got home and the door was unlocked, Lucifer went straight to his room, acting much like a bratty child. Michael ignored him in response and decided to try and figure out what humans exactly did for fun.

Only a few minutes later, a pile of books appeared on the table of the back room as Michael walked through that door. There was another letter as well, saying that Michael's dad had thought he'd be interested in them.

Michael threw the letter away though, not really in the mood to read God's words. He still picked up one of the books though and started flipping through one. He spent most of the day reading, hearing Lucifer's door open once to go to the restroom and close when he went back in.

When it was about 5.30, Michael's stomach began to growl again, seeing as he still hadn't had very much to eat. He had, however, gotten a lot of food that morning and decided now was as good as any to start learning how to cook.

Michael walked back into the kitchen, going through the fridge and pantries, looking over all that he had bought. Some of the things he found had instructions on the back so he decided that he'd end up doing spaghetti. He already had sauce as well so he'd see how this worked out. If it went well, maybe he'd try something harder next time.

He moved about the kitchen, preparing the stove, getting water out and a strainer for later. He's so busy that he doesn't even notice Lucifer slink in. Lucifer stands by the stove as Michael is reading a label on the back of the sauce.

Leaning close, Lucifer looked at the burning hot stove with mild interest. Then, with a quick glance to where Michael was, put his hand on the stove.

He immediately wanted to rip his hand away but he kept it where he was, letting the skin burn and turn a bright red. Michael was just putting the jar back down when he turned around and yelped. "Lucifer!" he all but screeched as he pulled his brother's hand from the stove. "What the hell were you trying to do!?"

Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly as if he had simply been reading a book.

"Will you just answer me?" Michael cried. "Be-believe it or not . . . you trying to hurt and kill yourself doesn't please me."

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, you were bent on killing me a few months ago. What was it? Something about the whole apocalypse and you still caring about me but _killing me because it was right_?"

"I—"

"I didn't mean it? Whatever Michael—"

"I was going to say that yes, I did mean it. _Then_. But don't you see what's happening here? I've the chance to say I'm sorry and I am! I never wanted any of this to happen. I just want my brother back."

For a moment, Lucifer seemed like he wanted to say something and he moved forward to do just that. However, he stopped, smirking and said, "You always were a good liar."

"No," Michael replied, "you were."

Lucifer didn't respond to this though and simply left the room again without a backward glance at Michael, the smirk still on his face. It wasn't until he was in his room and away from Michael's eyes that the smirk finally dropped. He wasn't proud that he was hurting Michael but doing so meant he didn't have to feel as much. He could lock away his pain as long as he could cause Michael's.

For hundreds of years he had hoped for his brother's forgiveness and now that Michael was offering it, Lucifer couldn't accept it as truth. No, Michael would never forgive him. Lucifer knew this no matter what words he might say out loud.


	4. Open Book

** AN: Thank you to the reviews so far. I hope you are enjoying this.**

* * *

When Michael finished making dinner, he went into Lucifer's room, not bothering to knock. His brother was currently pealing at the burnt skin on the palm of his left hand.

"That can't be good," murmured Michael, making his presence known.

"Oh, so you're an expert at medicine now are you?" asked Lucifer sarcastically.

Michael ignored this however and instead said, "Do you want to come eat? I tried cooking so I can't guarantee it'll be good but I'm sure you're hungry."

As if in response, Lucifer's stomach growled and he looked down accusingly as if it had betrayed him. Still, it surprised Michael when Lucifer agreed to sitting down and eating with him. However, he didn't even touch his plate, looking at it as if it might be poisoned. Finally, he picked up the fork, situating it in a comfortable position in his hand, and began to eat.

"It's not bad," he admitted grudgingly.

Michael thought he might be lying but he seemed to be wrong about that when only about a minute later the plate was empty. Either Lucifer had actually liked it or he had just been starving.

"Was it that good?" asked Michael.

"_No,_ I hated," Lucifer muttered sarcastically making Michael roll his eyes.

The elder looked down at Lucifer's hand then and said, "You should probably wrap that up."

"Oh, always quick to order me around are we?"

"Damn it all Lucifer!" Michael yelled, hitting the table and causing Lucifer to jump. "I'm not ordering you to do anything! I just don't want that to get infected or any worse than it already is!"

For a moment, Lucifer just stared at him and then started laughing, soft at first and then louder and louder. Michael frowned, not sure how to react to this. "I'm sorry Michael it's just-it's just that for the first time I think I actually believe you," Lucifer finally got out, still laughing.

"And that's funny because . . .?"

"I'm not quite sure honestly," Lucifer replied as he wiped away a tear. "Maybe it's because I've never seen you get this emotional over something."

"I'm not . . . emotional," Michael finally got out, his eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and responded, "It would make sense Michael. We're human as you well know. I've always been pretty good at showing my emotions but you're usually a closed box. For just a moment you were an open book."

Michael continued to frown at him.

"And now you're a closed book again," Lucifer said with a sigh. "Listen, you said you wanted to work things out. Well, I'm not working anything else unless you open up more. Oh, and thanks for dinner."

Michael had been listening through Lucifer's little speech but he couldn't help but widen his eyes upon hearing the words thank you come out of his brother's mouth. "Did you just say . . . did you just say thank you?"

"I don't know what you mean," replied Lucifer as he left the room, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Chuck listened to his boys while he sat at the park, feeding the ducks. Well things had certainly taken a suddenly different turn. Chuck couldn't help but smile a bit. He knew that things wouldn't be a smooth ride from now on but hopefully things would get better.

God had been just as surprised as Michael when Lucifer said thank you as well but he was glad.

Putting the sound of his two eldest in the background, Chuck began to concentrate on fending off a duck that seemed to want all the bread to itself.

* * *

Michael's eyes flashed open at around four in the morning as a pounding sound came from next door. He groaned, pushing himself up as he went to go see what Lucifer was doing _now_.

In the room, Lucifer was lying on his bed with his eyes closed as the music from the computer that Lucifer had moved to his room pounded at its loudest. Of course Lucifer had chosen heavy metal. Michael didn't really care for most human music and the newer genres like heavy metal and rap _really_ got on his nerves.

"Lucifer what are you doing!" he screamed over the music.

"What? You don't like this music?" asked Lucifer with a knowing grin.

"No I do not!" he yelled as he went over and turned it off. "Honestly, I despise it."

"Well I rather liked it."

Michael sighed as he shook his head. "I don't understand how anyone could like it. It's just people screaming words that you can't even understand in the first place. If you're going to listen to anything, listen to something classical or chamber music."

"You like chamber music?"

"Yes," said Michael slowly. "Why do you sound so curious?"

"Because you've never told me anything about yourself," replied Lucifer. "I don't know what you like, what you dislike, what makes you smile, or what makes you frown. Despite being my brother, you're very much like a stranger to me."

Michael frowned as he realized that what Lucifer said was true. He didn't know what Lucifer liked or disliked either. Then again, it had been some time since they'd sat down and had a civil conversation.

"You said you wanted me to open up more right?" Michael questioned.

"Yes," Lucifer replied as he crossed his arms.

"Well, then I give myself to you. Ask away."

"Michael, it's four o'clock in the morning."

"If you remember, you're the one who woke me up in the first place," Michael replied, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Well sit down then, don't want you to fall asleep on your feet," Lucifer said as he gestured towards the bed. Michael sat down.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you think of our brothers and sisters?"

"Well I love—"

"Don't give me that crap Michael. I want an honest answer. What do you think of our brothers and sisters?"

Michael was silent for a minute, unsure if he should say the truth or not. Finally he said, "Well, Raphael I . . . in all honesty? Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Michael took in a deep breath as if he was going to get something heavy off his chest and replied, "I've never liked him."

"Really?"

"Why act so surprised? He never helped with anything and only pulled our family apart. Now that I think about it, before you fell, he at least could've tried to stop it but all he did was watch us fight. At least Gabriel tried to change things."

Lucifer looked down upon hearing their younger brother's name. "I am sorry for what happened with him."

"You never had to say it. I already knew. I still feel regret for killing Anna as well. At the time, I felt it was necessary but now I can only feel remorse."

"You killed Anna?"

Michael's eyes widened as he saw Lucifer's shocked face, making it clear that he hadn't known of this. "She's . . . dead?"

Michael gave a small nod looking down at the ground. "Yes and . . . and after all this I've realized that there was so much I could've done without killing her. But I did and there's no bringing her back."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry to me? I'm the one that killed her," said Michael, confused.

"I'm not saying that I'm not mad about you killing Anna, just like I'm sure that you're still angry at me for killing Gabriel. However, the weight that you have to carry now, the weight _I _have to carry, well, let's just say I understand how you feel."

Normally, Michael would've lashed back, saying that Lucifer didn't understand at all. However, he stopped himself and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Finally, he was able to get out, "Thank you."

Lucifer seemed surprised but pleased at the same time of Michael's response. "See, now was that so hard?"

"_Yes_," murmured Michael with a heavy sigh. "I have never been one for telling my feelings. What did you call me once? An amazing soldier but a terrible brother?"

Lucifer nodded. "You've always been good at following orders Michael. You have this air about you that just makes others want to follow you."

"You never followed me," countered Michael. "Even before the fall you were always ready to counter mind me."

"Yes well I can think unlike some. And besides, you _were_ a dick of a brother back then but you're improving."

"I am? Is that all you ever wanted? Me to spill my heart out?"

Lucifer chuckled as he replied, "Maybe not spill it out but certainly not lock it up either. When you told me that you just wanted your brother back, that's all I've ever wanted to. I was alone in that Cage and it made me realize that I missed the company of others. Well, really only you."

"Does this mean you've changed your ideals now?"

"If you mean about you? Yes. However, I still think humans are pretty useless and that God's an asshole."

"Lucifer! You can't just say it like—"

"Like what? Like he can't hear me? I'm counting on him hearing me. You hear that daddy dearest? I still hate your guts!" Lucifer shouted to the ceiling as Michael rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Lucifer, please don't act childish," murmured Michael.

"Why not? He was acting childish when he threw me in the Cage instead of actually facing the problem up front."

Michael paused for a moment, thinking about Lucifer's explanation. "You really think that's why dad threw you in the Cage?"

"Of course. It's always easier to ignore a problem than to face it and I'm sure even dad has succumbed to that temptation. Everyone has taken the easy way out at least once."

Michael opened his mouth to reply when instead a yawn escaped his throat. "Continue this later?"

"Fine, sleepy head," Lucifer teased. "Can't stay up that long?"

"I think you mean get up that early," Michael replied. "You did wake me up at four in the morning."

"I think four is an excellent time to wake up," countered Lucifer as Michael shook his head and then left the room.

* * *

God winced slightly upon hearing Lucifer call him an asshole and saying that he still hated his guts. Granted, he probably deserved it. Nevertheless, he thought of what Lucifer had said after that. Had he really put Lucifer in the Cage just so he could ignore the problem?

It was easy to remember the events he had done in the past but he still had trouble remembering his thoughts and feelings during the time. Chuck felt terrible as he wondered if he had done what he had just because he didn't feel like facing it.

How dare he ignore his son just because of a stupid reason like that!

If anyone had looked inside Chuck's head, it would appear that Chuck was talking about a completely different person, not himself. He didn't agree with what his past self had done. If he could, God wanted to go back and pound himself senseless, telling himself what an idiot he was.

Now he felt that he didn't just need to fix Michael's and Lucifer's relationship (which seemed to be mending pretty well now) but his relationship with his children as well.

And thinking back to what Michael had thought earlier, Chuck couldn't remember ever telling his kids he loved them. Had he never said those three important words? I love you?


	5. Let's Talk

** AN: Thanks so much for the reviews as usual and followers! I'm always glad to hear feed back and see what you're enjoying so far.**

* * *

Lucifer had ended up going to bed after Michael had left and when he woke up, he half wondered if he had dreamed the entire incident. When he got up and opened the door, he was only inches away from Michael's fist as he was getting ready to knock on his door.

Michael seemed just as surprised to see his brother as Lucifer was. For a moment, neither talked until Michael finally said, "So I guess it wasn't my imagination."

"Funny, I was just thinking that I had dreamed the entire thing," Lucifer replied, looking Michael up and down.

"So . . . um . . ."

"Dear lord Michael, how awkward can you possibly be?" muttered Lucifer with a laugh. "Now I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

Lucifer pushed passed his older brother as Michael sighed and shook his head with a small laugh. Despite all that had happened last night, it was still odd that Lucifer wasn't yelling at him and instead was having a simple conversation with him.

"I don't really know what's for breakfast," replied Michael as he followed him into the kitchen. "Last time I just had an orange."

"Oh, that's boring," muttered Lucifer. "You cooked last night. Let's cook for breakfast."

"I can't really say it'll be perfect."

"Of course it'll be perfect. I'll help this time."

"You'll cook?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" asked Lucifer.

"Well I think cooking is something that only humans do and if I remember correctly, you still thought humans were useless," Michael countered.

Lucifer glared at him and replied, "They are but seeing as we're human it won't do us much good to starve now will it? Now come help me find something to make."

Michael sighed but helped him anyway. They ended up finding a recipe for pancakes were just beginning to fix them when Michael ran over and quickly grabbed Lucifer's hand, stopping him from pouring something into a bowl.

"First off, you don't just pour in whatever amount you want. Second of all, baking powder and baking soda are different things. You can't substitute one for another."

"Well what's the difference between the two then?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to find out in all honesty," replied Michael with a sigh, causing Lucifer to laugh.

They carried on, making a fairly big mess of the place and Michael had to stop Lucifer several times from ruining the entire batter. At one point, Lucifer dropped the flour and about half of the bag went over the entire flour which took a good deal of time cleaning up. Nevertheless, they eventually got it right and the pancakes were finally puffing up.

When they sat down and ate again, Lucifer smiled and said, "You're pretty good at cooking."

"It's not that hard, you just have to _read _the directions. You know, that usually helps," Michael replied with a smile.

"Whatever you say," Lucifer responded with a small wave of his hand and a smirk.

* * *

Chuck sat where he was, pondering if he should really do this. He knew that he couldn't just hide and that eventually he'd have to face Lucifer and Michael. Nevertheless, he didn't really want to face them at the same time. That could be disastrous.

No, he needed to just go one on one with each of them before he met with both of them. Then, suddenly, he heard Lucifer mentioning going for a walk. Was now a good time? Was this a good idea? With a deep sigh, God closed his eyes and left his comfortable seat.

* * *

"You're going for a walk?" Michael said for probably about the seventh time.

"Yes and why is that so strange?"

"I don't know. I guess you just don't seem like the type to just go for a walk."

"Well, I want to be active and I don't feel like just walking round and round the house."

"Don't get lost."

"Oh my god, really Michael? I'm not a baby and I won't get lost. I'll probably only walk past two streets and then turn around and come back."

"Fine, whatever. I'll see you in a bit then," Michael replied, not looking up from his book.

Lucifer just smiled and made sure to grab a coat before going out. The air was chilly but the sun shone and there weren't that many people out so Lucifer had the entire sidewalk for himself. He was pretty happy and comfortable when he froze, seeing a park bench that really shouldn't be there with a person sitting on it that also really shouldn't be there.

"Hey Lucifer, care to sit down?" asked God as he sipped his beer.

Lucifer stood frozen, his fists clenched and his breath coming in quick and fast. "What do you want?"

Chuck sighed at the look of hatred on Lucifer's face and replied, "Is it that strange that I simply want to talk to you right now?"

"Yes."

God looked at Lucifer sadly and then said, "Please just sit for a minute."

"Why ask when you can simply force?" asked Lucifer.

"Because this is more polite. Please sit."

Lucifer looked at his father, a small frown on his face but he slowly walked over and sat by Chuck. Another beer appeared and he held it out. "Want one?"

Lucifer took it, still frowning as he said, "You don't drink."

"Yes I do," Chuck replied, gesturing with the beer and taking another sip.

"No you don't. At least not since the last time I've really talked to you. Actually, I don't think they really had beer back then but still, this isn't something you'd do."

"Well I'm not really the same."

"Speaking of not being the same, why do you look like that? You could choose any form and you're a small ragged looking man," put out Lucifer.

"Well I've looked like this for a while, ever since I lost my mind," replied God.

"Very funny now how about you tell me where you've really been all these years later."

Chuck sighed and replied, "I am telling the truth. I may be God but I did lose my mind. Watching my family be torn apart, I couldn't take it—"

"And you're telling this to me why? For me to feel sorry for you? Because believe me I don't. Even if you're telling the truth then you deserve every bit of torment you got. Do you not realize the pain that you put me through?" Lucifer yelled as he stood up and looked down at Chuck. "You can say your words but they won't make a difference. You ruined me and I will always hate you for that!"

God looked at the ground, pain coming across his face. "Lucifer, I'd like to—"

"Fix it? No. I'm sorry but even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to forget it anyway," Lucifer said. "Now, excuse me but I was having a good walk before you came along."

Lucifer turned to leave and walk back the way he had come when Chuck suddenly said, "Before you go at least let me tell you I'm sorry. Because I am. For everything that I did I am sorry and I know I can't make up for it."

"Well if you know that then there really wasn't any point in saying it in the first place."

"And there's something else I want to tell you."

Lucifer stopped and slowly turned around. "Well out with it then. I probably need to get home now."

God took a deep breath, unsure if he should say it, and then carefully let it out. "I just . . . I just wanted to say that I don't blame you. Not for falling or anything but about . . . the other reason. I feel like I shouldn't say it out loud but I don't blame you and I don't think it's wrong. And if you . . . if you ever decide to act on your emotions then I'll support you. It just might take a while to bring Michael around. You know how he can be."

Lucifer didn't say anything. He barely even breathed as fear gripped him.

"Well I'll be going now. If you ever need help with anything, like serious help, don't hesitate to call also. I'm doing this to try and help you, not hurt so just ask. See you later then. Bye," Chuck said and then the park bench and himself disappeared.

Lucifer didn't move though. At least not at first. His heart was beating at a million miles per hour as his finger nails dug into his skin. Slowly, he began to walk back as thoughts went through his head over and over again. How could his father possibly know? How?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he passed the house and even then he kept walking. Lucifer went back and forth, confused and scared by Chuck's words. Had he really meant it or was this just another test? Another test Lucifer would undoubtedly fail and end up getting forced into more torturous times in Hell.

But how could he possibly know? It didn't make sense. Lucifer had thought he'd done well with hiding it and yet it would appear that God had known the entire time.

On the fifth time he was walking past the house, he stopped as he heard someone yell out his name. It was Michael, standing on the front porch. "Really Lucifer? You said you wouldn't be that long but it's already starting to get dark! Your nose bright red and you're shivering. Seriously, just get you but inside."

Lucifer hadn't even noticed it but he was shivering and badly the temperature had dropped considerably without him even noticing it. He slowly walked up the steps inside the house ignoring Michael's questions of where he had been.

"Lucifer will you please just—where did you even get that beer?"

"Oh, um . . . dad," Lucifer said simply and then proceeded to walk to his room, putting the bottle on a desk and dropping onto his bed.

"Wait, you talked to dad! What did he say did he—Lucifer are you alright?"

Lucifer didn't reply.

"Lucifer please don't start ignoring me again. I'm just trying to help! If something is wrong you can—"

"Sorry Michael," Lucifer interrupted. "I didn't mean to ignore you. I just need to think for a bit. Please, can I just be alone for a bit? I'm sorry. I just need some silence."

"Oh," said Michael, a bit surprised by this. "Um . . . alright then if that's what you need. I'll be fixing dinner. Anything in particular that you want?"

"Not really hungry," murmured Lucifer from where he lay.

"Just tell me if you are later then," Michael tried but there wasn't a reply. With a sad sigh, he closed the door, wondering what their father could've possibly talked to him about.

Lucifer didn't appear for the rest of the night and though Michael wanted to go check in on him, he chickened out and didn't. Something had him worried and he couldn't think of anything that would cause him to act like this.


	6. Dream You

_Lucifer couldn't move. He was frozen where he stood as he stared at a mirror image of himself. This other him had a cruel smile on his face, one that Lucifer had once worn but didn't anymore. Actually seeing it with his own eyes for the first time twisted Lucifer's heart in painful, disgusted ways._

_ The other him then moved slightly and behind him was Michael, tied up with blood running down his forehead. Lucifer tried to yell out but he couldn't. No sound escaped his lips._

_ He watched as the mirror image of himself grabbed Michael's head, letting his nails softly trail his rough chin line. Lucifer's stomach crawled as he watched and was unable to do anything at all. Still smiling, the other him bit the bottom of Michael's lip and pulled, a small bead of blood forming._

_ Hands moving down lower, he played with the hem of the older brothers pants and began to bite and lick his neck. He let his hands slip below the hem line, the grin growing wider and wider._

No!_ Lucifer tried to cry out. He tried to move, tried to stop this. But his feet were stuck to the floor and his voice was gone. There was nothing Lucifer could do but continue to watch. Continue to see every . . . little . . . detail . . ._

* * *

Lucifer woke up screaming into his pillow, the sheets slick with sweat. His breath was coming in quicker and quicker as his stomach churned like he was on the high seas. Lucifer tried to get up but he only accomplished in falling off the bed and onto the floor.

He was just barely able to push himself up on his elbows as his stomach seemed to expanded slightly and then rapidly constrict as he threw up all over the floor. His entire body shuttered as his throat burned and stomach emptied.

And then a pair of hands wrapped around him, holding him up and away from the floor so that he didn't fall in his own muck. Even though Lucifer couldn't look back, he knew it was Michael that held him.

"Come on," Michael said softly once Lucifer had stopped. "Come on and I'll get you to the bathroom."

It took all of Michael's strength to pull Lucifer up because the younger brother had none of his own. He was limp as he was carried to the bathroom and gently placed in front of the toilet. Lucifer's white knuckles clutched the edge of the toilet seat as he tried to keep his head up.

Michael's hands left for a moment but were quickly back as he pressed a wet, cool cloth against Lucifer's forehead. "God, you're burning up," he murmured. "Hey, I'm just going to be gone for a bit okay? I'm going to go clean up the bedroom and then I'll be right back. If you need anything then just call okay?"

Lucifer could only nod as Michael once again left.

Unwelcomed tears began to fall as his mouth and throat burned along with the lining of his stomach. It had only been a dream, a simple dream but it had scared him to death nevertheless. He knew why he had dreamt it though. He just didn't want to admit it.

Lucifer was in love with his older brother.

Michael had been the first one he had seen when coming into existence and he had immediately felt a strong connection to the elder. He had loved his brother right away, though simply as a brother at first. But it grew and grew . . . and then the fall happened.

For so many years, Lucifer had hated his brother, despised him, and then God had thrown him and Michael into this situation and all those feelings had come running back. And the fact that apparently father had known, known all this time and _didn't care_ had shaken him to the bone.

That had been a darker side of Lucifer that he never wanted to visit again. Consciously he hadn't thought about it but it was clear from the dream that he had thought about it subconsciously. It sickened Lucifer that there was a part of him that was really that dark, that far gone. He wanted to kill it off, lock it in a chest, and throw it away. He never wanted to experience that again.

And then Michael was back again. "Better?" he asked.

Lucifer gave one small nod in response. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"You reek. Let's get those cloths off and get you in the tub. That should feel better."

Lucifer simply nodded again, tears running down his face.

Michael moved to turn on the water for the tub, testing the water to make sure it wasn't to warm or to cold. He then went back and carefully pulled Lucifer away from the seat of the toilet and pulled the soiled shirt off of his brother.

"Can you stand?"

Lucifer paused for a moment and then slowly stood up but his entire body was shaking terribly. Michael did end up having to help with slipping off the pants and boxers and then hold onto his arm as Lucifer slipped into the tub.

The gasp that escaped Lucifer's lips was pained and slightly breathy.

Michael sighed, kneeling by the tub as he softly ruffled Lucifer's hair. "What am I going to do with you Luci? How are you feeling now?"

Lucifer finally got out his first word that morning. "Better."

"That's good. Can you think of anything that might've caused this? Anything at all?" asked Michael.

Lucifer gulped slightly, his stomach beginning to churn again but not as badly. "A nightmare and . . . a desire. A . . . a truth and a lie."

"Lucifer, I think I'd be able to understand you better if you spoke in simple English and not riddles."

"I'm not speaking in riddles; I'm . . . I'm speaking the truth," Lucifer got out and more tears fell causing a panicked look to come across Michael's face.

"What did I say? What's wrong!?" he asked.

"No it's just . . . I can't explain it to you. Not now anyway."

"Is this about dad? What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No it's not his fault!" Lucifer got out. As much as he would've liked to blame it on God, he couldn't because he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Please just tell me then. I can't just sit here and do nothing while you're obviously in pain."

"Michael I . . . love you."

"Well I love you to Lucifer but what has that got to do with anything?"

Of course Michael didn't understand. He had probably never been in this kind of position and it was odd seeing that in some things Michael was really very innocent. With a sigh, Lucifer said, "It's alright. Later okay? I'll explain it later."

"Fine," said Michael. "But I do expect an answer. You okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll leave you here then. Do you want me to get you anything first though?"

"A new pair of cloths would be nice."

"On their way."

* * *

Lucifer experienced the dream again. Well, it wasn't the exact same dream but similar enough. But it was different than the last time. It felt as if the other him in the dream wasn't a part of him anymore but an entirely different entity.

It scared him.

He thought that he hid his fear from Michael well but that wasn't true. Michael was extremely worried for Lucifer but he had no idea what to do and Lucifer wouldn't explain anything to him either. Though he didn't get sick again, it wasn't uncommon for him to wake up, covered in sweat.

Lucifer became more on edge, jumping at any little sound or when ever Michael accidently surprised him. He ate less, not doing much but sitting around the house. Thinking, he said. At one point, Lucifer even got into Michael's bed, to afraid to sleep alone.

That wasn't really an issue though because he ended up not sleeping at all that night anyway. At that part, Michael tried to convince Lucifer to tell him what was going on but he still wouldn't.

However, at one point Michael did leave the house to get some more food and try to find anything that might distract Lucifer from whatever he was going through. Nevertheless, Lucifer sat in the living room, his arms wrapped around his legs and his heart beating frantically. At the moment, now that he had some time, he was trying come up with a very important decision.

Should he try to get in contact with his dad?

For now, Lucifer didn't know what else to do. He needed help from somewhere but he defiantly didn't want to go to Michael. Not now anyway. It hurt, thinking of all that could go wrong if he admitted what was happening inside his head to Michael.

Thinking of Michael's face, how disappointed, maybe disgusted, he would look. To have everything, _everything_, that they had built in these past days destroyed, Lucifer couldn't bear to think of it.

_Just . . . please dad_, thought Lucifer to himself. _Please, if there's anything you can do to help me, then help me! It kills me to ask this and you should know that so just come. You told me you'd help me out if I ever asked for it. Well, I'm asking for it now!_

* * *

Chuck had known that something was going wrong with Lucifer but he hadn't dared look inside his head. He had wanted to, a good bit, but he knew that if he had, Lucifer would most certainly never trust him again.

God heard his son's call and decided that he would go to his aid. If Lucifer wanted him to look inside his head, he would. But not without his permission. He would help his son in any way he could, but only if he wanted it.

Chuck would never force anything upon him again.


	7. My Demons

"You called me?"

Lucifer looked up as he saw Chuck, standing there, worry clear on his face. "Is this your doing!" yelled out Lucifer. "Please tell me it is because that would be better than not knowing what this is! I'm scared okay. I am terrified of whatever is going on in my head and—"

"It is not my doing but I believe I can help," interrupted Chuck.

"How? Please, I'll do anything."

"I think I'll be able to figure out what's wrong with you if you allow me to look inside your head. I won't do that though, if you don't want me to," Chuck said.

"I don't see any other option. Will it hurt?"

"No," replied God, and he was telling the truth.

He walked over to Lucifer's shaking form and sat down beside him on the couch. Softly, he touched his temple and began to take a walk through his mind.

At first it was dark and Chuck couldn't see anything whatsoever. He walked carefully, not wanting to disturb anything because that could just make it worse. He felt the dry walls, looking for a door or any kind of opening. There wasn't anything. It was so empty and—

—there was a light. A beautiful light surrounded by very old memories from ages ago. These memories were set before Gabriel and Raphael had come into being. It was before all the other angels and when it was just himself, Michael, and Lucifer. These were happy memories that Lucifer seemed to want to hold on to forever.

Nevertheless, Chuck realized that they were over shadowed by something darker. Above was a large crack that spilled a black ink that tried to suck up any light it came upon. In this inky blackness there was the true feelings that Lucifer had felt, the real memories that he had gone through in Hell.

For despite what he had told Chuck and Michael, despite what he thought he remembered, Lucifer couldn't remember everything. He had blocked it off, locked it away but that box was now cracking. The hatred, the true hatred, was spilling through.

The Winchesters, the other angels, they had thought Lucifer had been evil but what was showing through this crack was more than just evil. It was a cruel, disgusting mass that would kill and violate and destroy anything in its path without a second thought. It would more than likely laugh and make fun of the destruction it had caused instead.

And finally, just behind all that evil was pain. It was the broken form of a soul, once beautiful, that had been tortured and distorted through hundreds of years of pain.

And the only thing that would go through Chuck's head was_, I caused this. I caused all of this, all my fault._

He had known that being in the Cage wouldn't have been easy but he had never even fathomed that it would be this bad. It was horrible, seeing just how easy it was to create a monster and not even mean to.

Finally, Chuck drew back and was finally back in the present beside Lucifer. "I think I can help."

"Really?" and the hope in his eyes was heart wrenching.

"Yes, but this will hurt and I won't be able to just do this with a snap of my fingers. You'll have to help with this."

"But why?" asked Lucifer. "Why can't you just snap it and get rid of it? You created me. You should be able to fix me easily."

"It isn't that easy," argued God. "You were my second creation, the first being Michael. If I just tried to fix you, as you put it, horrid things could happen afterwards simply because of how old you are. I may be able to fix your mind but it wouldn't be you anymore after the process."

"And there isn't a risk if I do it?" asked Lucifer.

"No, there is but it wouldn't be anywhere near as high."

"And if we didn't do anything?"

"Then this side of you could be completely destroyed. It would be like a totally different person walking around with your memories."

"Then I don't have a choice."

"No, we all have choice. Yours are sadly just not that good," God said.

The look on Lucifer's face was pure terror but he suddenly shook his head and said, "Alright then. I'll help out. What do I need to do?"

"Just relax," said Chuck. "You'll be in this setting with memories and emotions. Just remember that it isn't the real world. You have to remember that specific fact."

"And what will I be looking for? What will I be fighting against?"

"Yourself, though it may or may not look exactly like you. It really depends," Chuck said. "The time in your mind will go slower than it actually will in the real world. Hopefully, this will all be over before Michael get's back."

"Can you not tell him? Please? I will myself. I promise. Just make sure you let me," said Lucifer.

"Alright," replied God. "Are you ready then?"

With a soft, shuttering breath, he nodded and replied, "Yes."

* * *

When Lucifer opened his eyes again, he was in an unknown scene that was hard to see in. He let his hands move around and the walls were obviously old and dirty. There seemed to be nothing here and Lucifer became worried that something had gone wrong.

And then he was shoved against the floor.

Turning around, he kicked at the form above him and quickly got back on his feet. Lucifer saw the form but he couldn't make out any features. It was to dark for that. Instead, he tried to find light as he guessed that the figure would follow him and he didn't want to get attack in the dark again.

Lucifer ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he suddenly tripped on a crack in the floor. As his head hit the ground hard, lights flashed and at first he thought it was from the impact but he soon saw that lights actually had flashed on as he felt the figure grab him from behind.

He twisted around, grabbing at the face; his face he realized. Lucifer brought up his knee as hard as he could and the other him cried out in pain. Pushing himself away, Lucifer was now up, breathing heavy as he put his hands up protectively in front of him.

The other him slowly stood up, popping his neck and grinning at Lucifer. "You hit me without a second thought but will you harm me if I look like this?"

Looking slow and painful, he morphed into a different form and soon, Michael was in front of him. Lucifer's breath caught in his throat and he had to remind himself that this wasn't real. It wasn't Michael standing in front of him. It was hard though.

Until there was that smile again.

Lucifer knew in his heart that no matter how cruel Michael could be sometimes, a smile like that would never ghost his lips. Lucifer had experienced Michael at his cruelest and he knew that the older _never_ got any joy out of hurting someone.

Lucifer launched himself at the form, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Chuck sat by his son who seemed as still as the grave. Occasionally he'd twitch and his chest would move up and down but that was it. God believed in his son, believed Lucifer could do this but he was still afraid.

Suddenly, he got the urge to do something he hadn't done in a very young time.

Slowly, his hand moved forward and then stopped, and then kept going. Chuck softly rubbed Lucifer's head in a calm, soothing manor. He had once done this whenever Lucifer had gotten upset or was afraid.

It may have been in his imagination, but it was almost as if Lucifer eased up under his touch.

* * *

For whatever reason, Lucifer felt stronger more sure of himself as he fought the form. He began to dodge the attacks better and hit back harder. Finally, he was able to get close enough to do a good square hit to the temple and the form crumpled under the hit.

Lucifer took a step back, ready to throw another blow but it wasn't needed.

The creature began to dissolve, turning to dust. Then there was a flash, forcing Lucifer to shield his eyes for a few seconds. Looking up, he saw a huge crack in the ceiling open up. A wind swept up, blowing the dust into the crack. There was a rumbling sound as the fissure began to close.

When it was fully shut, not a blemish was left. It was like nothing had ever been there in the first place.

* * *

It took some effort but Lucifer was finally able to open his eyes. Chuck was looking down at him, worry clear on his face as he asked, "Lucifer?"

"It's me," Lucifer said and then suddenly a smile broke across his face. "It's me dad."

God grinned as well as he hugged Lucifer and Lucifer finally hugged him back. "I've missed you," said God. "Oh how I have missed you. I'll never do anything to hurt you again. I promise."

"I believe you," Lucifer replied, his voice muffled from the shirt that his face was buried in.

"Michael will be here soon. Do you still want to tell him yourself?"

"Yes," said Lucifer as he pulled away. "And father? Please don't turn us back into angels, not yet! I think what I'm going to be telling Michael is something that will be easier to accept with the way things are. I do not want him reverting back to his old self simply because he has his powers back again."

God nodded. "I agree. He has improved marvelously but he still needs that time. That is for sure." Chuck then cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed slightly. He then said, "Michael's here, now. I better be going."

Lucifer nodded and then God disappeared.

* * *

Michael was worried about Lucifer. He wanted to know what was wrong with him and help him anyway possible as well.

He was thinking this when he finally got up to the front door of the house and was bombarded with a hug from Lucifer who looked even worse than he had been. However, he had a smile on his face that Michael hadn't seen for some days so something good must've happened. "What's got you so happy?" he asked, surprise clear in voice.

Lucifer hugged him again and replied, "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

Michael didn't quite understand but he let himself drug into living room and made to sit down on the couch.


	8. Tell Me

** AN: Once again, thanks for the reviews and followers.**

* * *

Lucifer started Michael off by telling him the talk that had gone between him and their dad. However, he left out anything about him liking Michael. One step at a time. He'd explain what was hopefully not one way love to Michael later.

Then, having to be careful about how he was wording this, told Michael of the dreams. He didn't go into details about them, just that there had been a crack in his memories that needed healing and that Chuck had helped with that.

Michael listened and after Lucifer had finished stayed silent for what Lucifer considered to long. Then he hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Lucifer as he rubbed his cheek.

"You should've told me! Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you're talking to dad again. But I shouldn't have been left in the dark! You really scared me Lucifer. I didn't know what was wrong with you and there was nothing I could do," Michael replied.

Lucifer looked down, sorry for making his brother worry, but when he looked up he couldn't help the surprise pass over his face. "Michael please . . . please don't cry—"

And then before he could finish Michael had enveloped him in a hug, fingers gripping his shirt as hot tears fell. "Don't ever suffer alone Lucifer. You don't have to suffer alone ever again."

"I thank you for that," replied Lucifer, still honestly surprised, "but you shouldn't be crying! I'm alright now."

"Maybe so but you scared me Luci. You're my little brother and now that I have you, I don't want to lose you."

Lucifer bit his bottom lip as he wondered if this was a good idea to tell now. No, he needed to speak his mind at this moment or else he'd never get the courage again. He was already deathly afraid at the moment.

"Michael," Lucifer said softly, "there's one last thing I need to tell you."

Michael pulled up, wiping away his tears and smiled as he said, "It better be good news or I'll hit you again."

"Well . . . I mean it could be considered good . . ."

"_Lucifer_," Michael murmured.

"Sorry, right. Anyway it's just that I need to tell you something important." Why did this have to be so hard? "Just promise me you won't laugh or freak out of anything like that. Let me say all I have to say before you either agree or disagree."

"Alright," Michael said, waiting for Lucifer to continue.

"Well you know I love you—"

"I thought we—"

"_Michael_."

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"I was _saying_," said Lucifer, "that I love you. But . . . what if I loved you in a different way? What if—"

"I don't understand."

_Yeah, you defiantly don't understand the meaning of let me finish first_, thought Lucifer but he didn't point it out. Instead he continued and said, "What would you do? If I said I—no, there is no if. I am saying it. I love you Michael. I've always loved you and you're certainly the most important thing in my world."

"Lucifer I don't under—"

"Then maybe this will clear your head."

Lucifer leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Though he didn't go any further, he didn't move either.

"Um, Lucifer . . . what was that?" asked Michael and Lucifer could hear the tremor of uncertainty in his voice.

Lucifer's chest beat frantically but he forced himself to calm down. One of them freaking out was enough as is. "It was a kiss Michael. Surely you've had one before."

Michael quickly shook his head, his cheeks steadily growing redder by the minute.

"Well here's your second kiss," and Lucifer gave him another soft kiss. "And your third and your fourth."

Michael still didn't react.

"Please . . . say something, do something," Lucifer finally said when there wasn't a reaction.

"What does one . . . really do in a situation like this?"

Lucifer resisted the urge to sigh, staying where he was. "Well it depends. I first have to ask if you're revolted by this. Are you?" Lucifer slightly dreaded the answer.

"I . . . no I wouldn't say I was . . . revolted," Michael finally got out. "What do you do if you're not revolted?"

"Well normally the other person kisses back," replied Lucifer.

Michael leaned forward as Lucifer's heart seemed to beat even faster which honestly didn't seem possible. Michael was only centimeters away and if he had wanted to, Lucifer could've captured him then and there. But he didn't. He waited for Michael to make the move.

But Michael didn't move forward, he moved back and Lucifer felt like his heart had sunk through the floor. However, he was surprised when instead Michael said, "I really can be to much of a coward sometimes."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm to afraid to make a move so kiss me. Please, kiss me again."

_Well this was different_, thought Lucifer. The way Michael looked right now, flushed, innocent, ready to let Lucifer make a move again . . . the younger just wanted to take him now. But he didn't. Instead, he leaned forward and gave him another soft kiss, this one lasting longer. He allowed his hand to cup the back of Michael's hand, holding him still. He let go for a bit and then kissed him again.

Michael at first was pretty stiff but he eventually eased up a bit, moving with Lucifer's lips. Finally, Lucifer pulled away, a small smile on his face. They hadn't even been kissing that long but Michael's face was even more flushed.

"I . . . think, I like kissing," Michael said, sounding very much like a fourteen year old boy who'd just had his first kiss.

Well, he wasn't fourteen but that had been his first kiss. "Are you alright with this then? Me being your brother and all?" asked Lucifer quietly, waiting for a reply.

"I-yes I think I am," Michael admitted with a huge sigh. "But what . . . what about father?" And here came the heated panic attack that Lucifer had been expecting from the beginning. "What would he say? What _will_ he say!? What if—"

"He's already told me he doesn't mind."

Michael was clearly shocked. "Wait, he said that? You mean he actually said that!"

"Yes," said Lucifer simply. "He actually told me that he'd known that I loved you for practically forever."

"You've loved me for that long?"

"Yes," replied Lucifer, his voice strong and sure. "Even after the fall I loved you. I was just to stubborn to do anything about it."

"Lucifer?"

"Yeah Michael?"

"I think . . . I think I've loved you for a long time to."

The smile that showed on Lucifer's face was the brightest of any angel's ever.

* * *

For the first time, Chuck completely stopped watching over Lucifer and Michael. He felt that they probably needed some time alone. Truthfully though, he had probably felt just as relieved as Lucifer when Michael hadn't pushed him away.

They both deserved a happy ending after everything.

Yes, God would wait for some time until they both came accustomed to this new turn of events. Maybe a few days, not anymore than a week defiantly. Until then, he hoped his boys had fun and enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Michael had finally made a move and had kissed Lucifer back, easing up more and more. They were still on the couch, legs slightly entangled as Lucifer rested his head on Michael's chest. He was happy, truly happy for the first time in so long. He'd remember this day forever.

They lay there for some time, both content with staying there when Michael asked, "Hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"A movie?" questioned Lucifer.

They had a TV but neither had really used it before. Michael liked reading his books and Lucifer usually would walk or simply sit in his room the music on though. "Yeah, I got you a few things that I thought might cheer you up because you were feeling bad. Excuse me for a moment," Michael then said, getting up to go grab.

Lucifer stayed where he was, curious at what Michael would end up bringing him.

Michael walked back, a small bag in his hand and sat down beside Lucifer. He took out two DVDs and a book. "I know you said none of the books I had interested you but I thought you might like this. It's called _Hamlet_. Well, the full name is _the Tragedy of Hamlet the Prince of Denmark_."

"Michael, are you trying to say something?" asked Lucifer with a playful smile.

"No! I simply thought you'd like it and it looked interesting. It's a play so it's not really like a book with all those _boring details_ as you put it."

"They were boring details. Exactly what does the fact that a couch is red or that a character has two pairs of black shoes and only one pair of flip flops help story line go along? Hmm? Anyway, what else did you get?"

"Well this movie is a comedy, _Hot Fuzz_, and this one is a science fiction/action film called _I, Robot_. What do you think?"

Lucifer looked at both, cocking his head to the side. "Let's watch both?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I don't know if I want comedy or something that'll keep me on the edge of my seat so we're watching both. Besides, they both look good too," Lucifer replied.

Michael rolled his eyes but set everything up and put in _Hot_ _Fuzz_ first. Lucifer loved the film from the moment it first began. Michael, having a smaller knowledge range of humans and the way they were, was a bit confused at first but quickly found himself enjoying it.

Michael even shed a tear at the part when they had thought Danny had really killed Nicolas.

Before they went and watched the next one though, Michael and Lucifer got a quick dinner ready. It was simple, only chopping up some fruit and making a sandwich and then they were both back on the couch. At first, Michael was unsure but he eventually put his arm around Lucifer's shoulder.

Immediately, Lucifer curled in, leaning against Michael and completely comfortable with the position.

They both enjoyed this new movie just as much as the last one, just for different reasons. Lucifer started yelling at the screen when he thought Sonny had been killed off and yelled some more when it was hinted at that Sonny might be bad. Needless to say, the robot was Lucifer's favorite character and Michael found it cute how riled up his brother got over the fictional character.

After the movie was over and the dishes were put up, Michael moved to go to his own room and was surprised when Lucifer followed. "Oh do you want something—"

"I just want to sleep by you tonight silly. It's lonely being the only one sometimes," replied Lucifer. He was already in his sleep wear and immediately jumped onto Michael's bed.

"Um . . . Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

"I need to change."

"Your point?"

Michael grumbled something that Lucifer couldn't quite catch and then said louder, "I'm changing in the bathroom."

Lucifer couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. Michael was soon back and then eased into bed. Lucifer wrapped his hands around him, letting his cheek rest against his chest again. He liked this position. It was comfortable and Michael seemed to smile all the more.


	9. Loving Heart

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. There'll be one more chapter after this. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Two days had passed and Lucifer was happy. Michael seemed more free and loser than ever before in his life as time passed. They made breakfast together, watched movies and went on walks. Lucifer guessed that they would probably be leaving the house soon but it was still nice, exploring the city that they were in.

Sometimes they would sit and talk and other times they would just sit. The silence was fine for both of them. Lucifer couldn't help but smile whenever Michael would take him into his arms, or kiss him softly.

One day though, Lucifer got an idea. He'd go slowly at first, just to make sure. But if Michael let, well, he might go a bit farther.

That night, they had dinner which was pretty usual and they both later sat down to read. Lucifer actually had started reading _Hamlet_ and he was enjoying it. The storyline was well thought out and he was wondering what it would be like to actually be able to see it performed.

It was at that moment that Lucifer realized he really didn't mind this life at the moment.

Lucifer would never want to stay human. No, though he could admit that they weren't _as_ bad as he might've thought at first, he still wasn't overly fond of them. That and being one was still slightly revolting. Yes, Lucifer wanted his grace back but he really wouldn't mind staying here on Earth.

Granted, where else would he go? He wasn't going back to Hell and he didn't want to go back to Heaven. At least not right now. Lucifer didn't mind hanging with humans and he had to agree that they certainly had some pretty good ideas for their books and movies.

And their food was great as well.

Still, he decided to think about this later. He had a better idea to spend the night. At around ten o'clock, Michael then shut his book and stood up, deciding that he was really to go to sleep. "I'm going to bed. Care to follow me?"

Lucifer smirked, placing the book down and following him. However, instead of just jumping into the bed, Lucifer pushed Michael into kiss.

Lucifer could feel the smile on Michael's face so Lucifer pushed him up to the bed. Michael's knees buckled upon hitting the back of the bed and fell on to the comforter. "What are you up to Lucifer?" asked Michael with a grin.

"Oh, nothing at all," Lucifer said, smirking and kissing Michael again.

Slowly, his lips moved and pried open Michael's mouth with his own tongue. Breathing, tasting him, Lucifer moved a bit so that he was now straddling him. Carefully, as Lucifer kept his left hand under Michael's head, he moved his right hand down.

His hand slightly lifted Michael's shirt and then he finally stopped. Lucifer looked down at him questioningly.

Cheeks flushed and breathing slightly heavy, he nodded. "Yes . . . keep going."

Lucifer's hand went completely under his shirt, slowly going higher so as to lift it. Finally, at the last moment, Michael finished it off by pulling off the shirt and Lucifer then followed with his own. Lucifer let Michael's hands feel his body, taking each curve and muscle to memory.

His fingers grazed Lucifer sides and the younger jumped a bit, laughing. "Careful," he said as he leaned forward and kissed him again. "That tickled."

Lucifer leaned down, closer to Michael's body and then let himself rub against him, making a grown escape from Michael's lips. Michael gripped Lucifer just a little bit tighter as he jolted slightly, his nerves on fire.

Lucifer moved his mouth to Michael's neck, sucking slightly and using just enough teeth to make another moan come. Yeah, this was defiantly going better than he'd expected.

Michael gripped Lucifer's shoulder blades, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Sweat had accumulated on the bed sheets as he pushed his hips upward. Then, Lucifer moved his right hand down, stroking the bulge that had grown in his pants.

The look on the elder's face made Lucifer grin all the wider.

"Please Lucifer," begged Michael. "Please!"

Lucifer slipped his hand underneath the hem line of Michael's pants.

"Lucifer! Aah!"

Michael's entire body was shivering as his nails dug into Lucifer's skin. He shook, the groans coming from his mouth making Lucifer all the hotter.

Lucifer used his knees to hold himself up as he fully slipped off Michael's pants. He gave Michael one last look. He nodded so Lucifer then slipped off his boxers. He softly stroked Michael's shaft, leaning forward to kiss him deeply.

Michael may have been millions of years old, but in this it was his first time and he in the end let out one last cry and came in Lucifer's hand.

Michael's body went limp as his heavy breathing filled the air. Lucifer kissed Michael softly as the elder's heart beat came down. "I love you," murmured Michael.

Lucifer kissed him again and replied, "I love you to. Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." Michael glanced slightly down. "You seem to need a release though as well."

Michael stroked Lucifer and the younger closed his eyes, his lungs becoming breathless. Michael did it again, stroking softly as Lucifer groaned and shuttered slightly. Carefully, Michael pushed Lucifer over, this time straddling him. He copied Lucifer's movements and for being his first time, he was remarkably good at a hand job.

It wasn't long until Lucifer came as well. Both Michael and Lucifer were exhausted, their bodies slick and sweaty against each other. After a bit though, Lucifer got up, getting a towel so that he could wipe them both clean.

"You're going to have to move if you want me to take off the top sheets."

"Hmm . . . fine," murmured Michael, shifting over after kissing Lucifer again.

Lucifer did that, dropping everything into the laundry room to clean later. He grabbed a new pair of sleeping cloths for both him Michael but it ended up not being necessary.

Michael pulled him into bed after the new sheet had already been thrown over. "Just stay here."

"You don't want to get some new cloths on?"

"Hmm, tomorrow," murmured Michael and Lucifer realized how tired he must be.

Lucifer didn't move though. He stayed where he was, their bodies entangled, Lucifer's head resting against Michael's chest once more. Michael was asleep almost immediately. Lucifer ended up staying up just a bit longer though and when sleep was finally taking him for sure, he whispered, "Good night Michael."

* * *

When Michael woke up, he was still tired but he felt full and happy. Lucifer wasn't anywhere in the room but he could hear him in the kitchen. Slowly getting up, he went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower first.

When he got out, he put sleeping cloths on again. For today, he really didn't feel like going anywhere, just staying home and relaxing. He had walked back into his bedroom only to see, Lucifer walk in with a tray.

"What's that?"

"Go on. Get in bed. It's breakfast."

"Breakfast in bed huh?"

"Yes, now get in," said Lucifer with a grin and he placed the tray across Michael's lap.

"This isn't going to poison me is it?"

"No," pouted Lucifer. "It's perfectly fine."

Michael rolled his eyes but he was a bit skeptical so the first bit he took was slow and careful. It ended up being pretty good. There was sausage, biscuits, oranges, and scrambled eggs. "Aren't you going to have any?" asked Michael.

"Sure, why not?" Lucifer replied with a smile. He sat in front of Michael, sitting crossed legged and grabbing an orange slice. "You don't regret anything?"

"No! How could I?" asked Michael. "I'll defiantly remember that day forever."

"Good, because I'll remember it forever as well. I love you Michael and I want to make you as happy as I can."

Michael smiled in response.

And then he took a bite of the eggs.

They weren't bad. They were actually really good. But they were kind of crunchy which was odd. "Lucifer, what did you put into the eggs?"

"What do you mean? I did exactly as the instructions say. Does it taste bad?"

"No, but uh . . . did you put the egg in?"

"Why? That's what it said wasn't it? Two whole eggs?"

Michael looked at Lucifer, trying to keep his face straight. However, he gave a small snort, and then a full laugh just jumped out. He couldn't stop and Lucifer just pouted, not knowing what he had done wrong. Michael tried to explain to Lucifer what he had done wrong but he'd just started laughing again.

Finally, Lucifer started laughing as well, not being able to stay angry for long.


	10. A Chose

**AN: Thank you so much to the reviews, people who favorited it, and followed this story. It made me extremely happy and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Seven days. That was the exact number that Michael and Lucifer were given and then Chuck appeared on the last one. They had been on the couch and the sudden appearance had shocked both of them. Michael jumped up, opening his mouth to say something, but he wasn't able to.

God hugged him before he could.

It surprised Michael and he couldn't help but freeze up. His father had never hugged him before, _never_. Chuck pulled back, seemingly oblivious to Michael's discomfort as he smiled and clapped him on the back. "It's good to see you Michael. And how are you doing Lucifer?" he asked as he turned towards the younger.

Lucifer had already stood up and smiled. "I'm great and you dad?"

"Good as usual."

Finally, Michael seemed to come back to the present and said, "Dad . . . you hugged me."

"Do you not like hugging?" asked God and a worried look came across his face.

"Uh, no but you've never hugged me before so I am a bit confused."

"Well, I like hugging now so expect it a lot more," replied Chuck. "You've seemed to be coping pretty well. What have you been up to?"

"Uh . . ." for a moment Michael was still silent and then he finally snapped out of it. He told God about a few of the things he and Lucifer had done for fun and then finally asked, "So you're really okay with this? I mean, I know Lucifer said you were but—"

"Yes. I am fine with it Michael," interrupted God. "Don't be so stubborn sometimes, just go with the flow."

Michael raised an eyebrow in response but didn't say anything.

"So," said Lucifer, "are you here to do what you said you would?"

"Yes, but I do have to ask Michael something before I do it."

"Do what?" asked Michael, a confused look on his face.

"Before I give you back your grace of course."

Oh, Michael should've seen that one coming but he honestly hadn't. At first, the absence of his grace had bothered him slightly but he didn't really miss it anymore. Did he want it back? Yes! But the idea of this life suddenly ending was a little odd as well.

"Well um . . . what question do you need to ask then?" asked Michael.

God sighed, "I need to ask, what will you do after you get your grace back? Will you go back to Heaven? Don't worry, no matter your answer I'll give it to you but I need to know first."

Lucifer looked at Michael quietly. His heart twisted slightly as he wondered what his brother's choice would be. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if he chose Heaven over Lucifer but that wouldn't make it hurt any less.

Michael opened his mouth and then closed it again, his eyebrows knit in concentration. Finally he said, "No, I won't be going back to Heaven."

Even though it was the answer that Lucifer had wanted to hear, and God as well, they were both still surprised by it. "Do . . . do you mean that Michael?" asked Lucifer.

"Yes. I've never been able to feel so-so free or happy ever. I thought I was happy, before, but I wasn't. Now I can't help but think how stupid I was because I _was_ defiantly unhappy I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Maybe after a certain amount of time has passed I might want to go back to Heaven but only if you can come with me Lucifer. And you as well dad. I know you're not going back to Heaven just yet."

"What? How did you—"

"I have no idea," Michael answered truthfully. "I just know that you won't be in Heaven for a while. I'm guessing you still haven't shown yourself to the other angels?"

"Yes," God replied with a sigh. "But I'll explain that later. So you are honestly fine with not going back to Heaven? You do understand that you'll have to be on the down low then. Some of the angels would pleased and finding you alive and other's would not. Most wouldn't be so forgiving towards Lucifer either."

"I understand," replied Michael. "I can't leave Lucifer now. After everything we've gone through? It would be to cruel. No I'm staying with him, even if that means renouncing Heave."

God nodded, seeming pleased with this answer and said, "Good. Then it's time to give you your grace back." And suddenly both Michael and Lucifer felt it inside them once more. Flowing through them like a river, the feeling was comforting and familiar. "There, all done. Now, where do you want to go?"

"Go? What do you mean?" asked Michael, confused.

"Well you know as well as I do that this isn't the only inhabited planet. There are other's out there that probably need a little push. Why don't you come with me?" asked God.

"Really," Lucifer said and it was obvious he was surprised by the request. "Would you really be alright with that?"

"Yes, and it would keep you two away from the other angels."

"What are you planning for our brothers and sisters?" Michael then suddenly asked.

"With me here, they can't grow on their own. I'd like to be in their lives but if that will only hinder them then I will leave. I wish I didn't have to though," said Chuck. "It'll be bloody and I'm sure some will die but I will try and make sure their passing is alright."

"So what's happening in Heaven now?" asked Lucifer.

"A rebellion, civil war, pretty much the same thing. The leader's gone and now they're fighting for a position on top," God replied. "I hope that they come to some agreement, whether that means dividing territory or allowing one specific person to take over."

Michael nodded in agreement. Though Lucifer didn't make any motion, he did silently agree with his brother and father as well. "So I'm free from the Cage. Forever?"

God nodded.

A grin broke out on Lucifer's face and he quickly grabbed Michael, planting a kiss on his lips. "Guess this means we'll be having a lot of free time after now," said Lucifer.

Michael blushed furiously as he hit Lucifer and hissed, "Lucifer! Now is not the time! If you haven't noticed we are in front of our father right now."

Lucifer simply laughed in response while Chuck rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Come on then, if you're ready to go, I have several new planets that I'd like to show you."

"You created them?" asked Michael.

"Well, one of them but the more interesting ones are the planets that sort of just got lucky and created life on their own."

"Well there's nothing here for me," Michael replied.

"I'm good to—wait! I need to grab something will quick!" cried out Lucifer.

Michael raised an eyebrow when Lucifer suddenly popped back, _Hamlet_ in his hands. "Really? You had to grab that? But I thought you didn't like reading."

"Okay, maybe I just don't like reading some things," pouted Lucifer. "Besides, this is really good and I haven't finished it. So, dad, which planet are we stopping at first?"


End file.
